The mirror of Time
by schell21
Summary: A rather strange idea of mine. Link gains an item known as the mirror of time. He can use it to become other versions of himself in alternate timelines. However, you the reader get to choose the ending. What happens is up to you. Link/Ruto pairing now up
1.

The mirror of Time.  
  
Link patrolled the Hyrule fields, practising his sword against the lowly demons that sometimes plagued the lands. Not that they did anything like that anymore. Ever since he started destroying monsters, none could be found along Hyrule. He guessed they were probable plaguing other lands or areas he didn't frequent.  
  
Zelda was safe. Malon was fine. Ruto was safe. There wasn't a princess in need of his services anymore! In truth, he was glad for this. But what must the hero of time do when there is no need of a hero? Get a different job? Have a family? Retire? It just seems so... final.  
  
It was then, he noticed the old hag. She had actually surprised him!  
  
"Young one. Do not fear me," she rasped with her dry voice.  
  
"What can I do for you?" he asked politely, ignoring the fact that he was startled.  
  
The old Lady's eyes swam with a great perception, entirely focussed on Link. Link found himself lost in the sea those eyes healed, and wondered just what was it he saw?   
  
"I bear an important gift for ones such as you," she said, reaching into her bag.  
  
"Thank you, madam" he replied, "but I don't have any need of gifts. I protect Hyrule because it is what I was born to do." Link said in an almost practised way, but he truly meant it.   
  
People always gathered where he was.   
  
The legendary hero.   
  
He wasn't a knight, or even a proper citizen under the rule of the Royal family. Link suspected they would turn him into a knight of sorts, but he had vowed to protect all in Hyrule. Nobody had to command him.  
  
"A pure heart." The woman sighed. "That is what makes you special, young man, but what I give is no tribute to your skills, but one that you have a chance to have. Tell me, do you know what it means to be the hero of Time?" she asked.  
  
Link tried to think. What did the woman wanted to hear? The truth was, he didn't know. "It's just who I am."  
  
"Yes. But then, who are you?"  
  
Link wondered again. He had no family, and was the typical loner. His one time fairy companion had long gone, although he did find her for a short time. He would miss her, but nothing could be done about that now. "I am... Link," he said at last.  
  
The Woman nodded. "Link. That name feels empty to you, does it not? But that will change. Now tell me, do you believe in fate?"  
  
"It's what got me here," Link replied.  
  
"Fate is not as enforceable as you may think." She gave a short smile on her wrinkled face, as she circled him. "You became the Hero of Time and you battled gannondorf seven years ago in this time, did you not? But all that need not have come to pass. Zelda may have broken the Ocarina accidentally as she threw it in the moat, and Gannondorf need not have got the Triforce of power. Or, the Evil King might have found a way to take all power from you."   
  
"But none of that happened," said Link.  
  
"Who's to say? As you stand here, your life can or could have taken an infinite number of roles. Both better… and worse. In another dimension, you would kill me here as I stand, being a pawn of Evil. Or we could just as easily have been talking down there," she pointed to a random direction. "You may have been born a different species, or as a lowly peasant from any work of life. A friend that aided you may not be there. In fact, you yourself may not even be born at all. All possibilities have happened somewhere, and that is what my gift centres on."   
  
Link didn't like the things this woman was saying. "I don't understand. What do you want from me?"  
  
She plucked out a mirror from her bag. "This is the Mirror of Time. If used properly, it can show you any destiny. Remember that ALL things are possible. And I mean all things, no matter how farfetched they might seem. You can use this to select your future, or even your past. Fate can no longer cast you with what you do next." She smiled.  
  
Link looked at the hand mirror she held. It doesn't look like anything important, but he had a long experience in magic. The old lady passed the mirror onto his hand.   
  
Link held it, remarking on its strange lightness. He could see his reflection clearly in it, the light giving a slightly blue hue. But what was he supposed to do with it?  
  
"Ask it what you wish it to show you. The mirror has the power to allow you to assume the role of any alternative version of yourself, across any time."  
  
"I don't know what I want to see," he said in awe. "I don't even know if I want to see."  
  
"But you are curious, are you not? Focus on what you wish to explore. You can be a great adventure, or even have incredible power. Your power can be magical or political depending where you choose to go. Or perhaps it is your love life you wish to explore… Yes, I can see that weighs heavy on your mind..." She said peering at him with those incredible eyes. "You fight with your sword, but know not matters of the heart," She seemed to take delight at his expression.   
  
Link looked into the mirror. He then focused past his own reflection, on the reflected background... and saw himself! He turned round, but no one was there. He looked, and the figures were still there, even sharper then before. "W-What is this!" He said in confusion.  
  
"As I said, we could have met somewhere else." the old woman spoke. "What you are seeing is an after image of an alternative present."  
  
Link saw his reflected self refuse the mirror. The reflection started to fade away. "He didn't take the mirror..." what did that mean?  
  
"In that universe, you did not accept the gift. Will you accept it here?"  
  
"Who are you?" Link asked.   
  
"An agent, a worker, a friend... A salesman. All the people you meet, and all the ones that you never meet."  
  
Link gazed once more into the mirror, noticing the person before him cast no reflection. "Why don't you have an image?" Link had heard tales of evil casting no reflection.   
  
"I am no agent of evil. I... just don't have alternate futures. Please, use the mirror. Go where you wish to go, or where you think you might be needed. Perhaps it is the same thing. Beware what you may find; Link is not a name of a hero in some of the dimensions I have travelled though.  
  
"Why would you want me to see this?" Link thought.  
  
"My own curiosity... One final warning. Never stay longer then a year in the time-space dimension you are on. It becomes more unpredictable where you end up, should you wish to return."  
  
His eyes locked onto his reflection in the mirror, as if drawn. His eyes reflected back, and deeper and deeper could he see. Nothing more existed. He felt the great questions ask, "what do you wish to see?"  
  
He answered that question.  
  
Select your universe  
  
Yes. YOU the reader may choose where Link goes!  
  
Choose now or Link will be lost in the time stream forever! (Go to chapter 2 to see your choices)  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  



	2. 

*************************The path of Love***************************  
  
Link finds himself on a strange platform. In the sky a complete whiteness. The same scene was below his feet. All around there was just absolute nothing. It hurt his senses to look at this world. He was standing on 'something' like glass. "What's going on?" he said to himself.  
  
"You have selected the path of Love." A voice boomed   
  
Link turned around, then looked at the mirror. The voice seemed to emanate from behind the mirror itself.   
  
"Choose.... Choose the relationship you wish to explore. Or explore them all."  
  
In front of Link appeared many doors. A symbol appeared in front of each door. Link recognised some. "What do I do?"  
  
Choose..." the voice repeated.  
  
(Choose which door Link will take)  
  
The crest of the Royal family of Hyrule. [ACTIVE]  
  
A bottle of Lon-lon milk. [ACTIVE]  
  
A green emblem, etched is a tree symbol. [SEALED]  
  
Another, with a flower on it. [SEALED]  
  
A picture of a burning sun [SEALED]  
  
Yet another, a blue seal with wavy lines etched. [ACTIVE!]  
  
There were others but too indistinct to make out.  
  
***********************************************************************************  
  
Choose one of these! I'll open the sealed ones once I have time to wright it. Sorry.  



	3. 

******************You choose the Crest of the Royal Family of Hyrule.**************************  
  
Link knew exactly what the symbol meant. "Zelda," he sighed wistfully. Of all possible futures, he knew this one has to be the best one.   
  
Right?  
  
Link had his eyes close. Wherever he was, it was warm and incredibly conformable. As he opened them, he found himself under the covers in a bed.  
  
"Zelda?" Wasn't she supposed to be around. He thought she would.   
  
"Well?" Zelda asked him.  
  
Link jumped at the voice. She was right next to him and actually lying in bed with her! Link looked confused at the princess "Well... what?" he asked meekly.  
  
"Oh Link," she smiled. "Don't be funny, that was great."  
  
"It... was?"   
  
"Absolutely. I doubt we could ever top that, ever. But we will try, won't we?" she snuggled up to him.  
  
"Well... good." 'Good except I didn't arrive here 'til now!' He thought bitterly. What did he miss? From the look on Zelda's face, he wished he could use the mirror of time to travel a few moments back.  
  
But his thoughts scattered as Zelda kissed him on his lips. He kissed her back, feeling content.  
  
"Did you hear that?" Zelda suddenly asked breaking contact.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Oh no! My father!" Zelda whispered harshly.  
  
"Why should that mat-" Link was suddenly thrown out by Zelda.   
  
"Quick you have to hide! Don't you remember what he said if he caught you with me?"   
  
Link was further confused. "You mean he doesn't like me?"  
  
"Don't just stand there!" Said Zelda as she started getting dressed.  
  
"Uh... well where are my clothes?" he asked.  
  
Zelda heard the footsteps stop just at the door. "No time! Go though that window. Hide on the terrace like before. I hope he doesn't find us."  
  
'She must be joking,' he thought. But Zelda pushed him though the window where he grabbed on to the ledge. He prayed it was too dark for anyone to see him do this.  
  
Meanwhile, Zelda had put on her gown in record time.  
  
The King opened the door.  
  
"Zelda!" he shouted.  
  
"Father! Please knock next time," said Zelda infuriated  
  
"Don't think I don't know what's going on. I heard that a strange visitor manage to get though our gates."  
  
"It is just those usual guests we always have. Nothing unusual about it."  
  
The King looked angry now. "It's that Link boy. Isn't it? Do you think I am blind? You have him here right now, don't you?" The King quickly opened the cupboard.  
  
"No one is here dad. Stop making a fool of yourself," said Zelda.  
  
"You'd better be right nobody is here!" Said the king as he produced a knife. "Yuu know what penalty I ordained if anyone treated you as anything less then a princess."  
  
Outside the window, Link gulped.  
  
"I think I just heard him," said the King going to the window. He started knifing the curtains.   
  
"Please dad. I'm tired and want to go to bed. Why don't you get some rest too? You look like you need it."  
  
The King calmed sown a little. "Zelda, you know I care for you very much. But Link is a dangerous person. Besides, he is not of royal blood. He is a common man, unworthy of you."  
  
"You made him a knight," Zelda protested.  
  
"That was just for show. He is as common as they come." The king looked outside the window. "If I ever catch him with you, I will..." He started knifing outside the window. "Do that... then that! and finally that!"  
  
Link craned his head up, to see the slashes twist and turn of the blade grimacing a little at it. Why did this guy hate him?  
  
"Goodnight Zelda." the King said as he left.  
  
"He's gone Link," said Zelda.  
  
Link climbed back up, relieved to be in the warmer room. He was starting to freeze outside without any clothes. What in the world was going on? "Why..."  
  
"I know." Zelda sighed. I've tried, but he is so... insistent. It makes it harder to tell him about... you know."  
  
"Um what..." Link asked getting that sinking feeling.  
  
"Impa says it will be born in about six months."  
  
"What!" Link screamed.  
  
"Shhhh" Zelda pressed. "Do you want dad to hear you? I love you so much Link. You do know that?" Zelda looked panicked at what she said next. "Do you know what happens to a Hylian princess that... has a child outside wed-lock?"  
  
"Umm no." Link couldn't imagine what.  
  
"It has not happened in over 200 years Link. They caught the person responsible and..." Zelda trailed off.  
  
Great fear filled into Link. He coudn't take much more of this! Zelda was pregnant, and her father was going to kill him! He should probably kill himself for this mess!  
  
"But I won't let them do that to you Link! Ever. Just thinking about... such torture," she trailed off again. "If only we can show him you are a great man Link," said Zelda.  
  
"Well maybe I can." Thought Link. "I did wield the master sword. I saved Hyrule, what more does he want?" 'What does this guy want from me?' he wondered.  
  
"Yes Link. I know." said Zelda "But he insists on royal blood. He's a bit of a traditionalist."  
  
"Maybe I should... talk to him." thought Link. They were both adults, surly they can be reasonable?  
  
"He didn't listen to you last time," Zelda reminded. "Do you think we can try again?"  
  
"Of course Zelda," said Link.  
  
Zelda embraced Link in a hug. "Don't leave me Link..." Zelda smiled.   
  
Link gave a deep kiss to her tear streaked face.   
  
" Have you thought of a name yet?" asked Zelda after breaking the kiss.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I still don't know myself," admitted Zelda.  
  
Neither did Link. But then again, he only had ten minutes to think of one.  
  
"Sometimes I wish... I can run away," Zelda said in thought.  
  
"Why don't we?" said Link.   
  
"Link! I am still the princess of Hyrule! I can't abandon my people for the sake of... anything."   
  
"Well we have do something," thought Link  
  
************************  
CHOOSE NOW READER!!!  
choice 0: This universe is crazy! I'm out of here. (Go back and choose another path!)  
  
Choice 1: Insist that Zelda run away with you.  
  
Choice 2: Talk some sense to the King of Hyrule.  
  
  
  
************************  



	4. 

*********Link was caught trying to sneak Zelda out of the castle.***********   
  
You chose to run away.   
  
The punishment was severe.  
  
Link was tortured,  
  
in all manner of ways,  
  
His head about to be severed.  
  
Zelda pled to her father  
  
But in the end it did not matter.  
  
Did you hope for something grander?  
  
The enraged king took his head on a platter.  
  
Why did things have to turn out so bad?  
  
Perhaps next time,  
  
To prevent feeling so sad,  
  
Go ahead... and talk to her dad.  
  
Whoops! Try again!  
  
******************************  



	5. 

************************Talk to the King*********************  
  
Fully dressed, Link exited Zelda's chamber. Instantly, he knew he was being watched. "I thought you would still be here," said Link.  
  
"How?" said the King in the corridor.  
  
"Just a guess. You wouldn't just leave like that," answered Link.  
  
The King looked at him. "Well, you are intelligent at least." the King sighed and crossed his arms.   
  
Link let the King have his say.  
  
"Let me be blunt Link. I don't like you. You are nothing but a dirty fighter of war, and war has no place at my daughters side." the King's voice was stone faced.  
  
'At least we're talking,' thought Link. It's much better then fighting. "Okay your highness. Now let me be blunt. I... love her." 'at least the Link here loves her,' he thought. But were they not the same?  
  
"Yes, I suppose you do. You'd better Link, because you are gambling more here then your life."   
  
"Look Majesty, what is it you want from me? I love her and she loves me. That should be enough. And don't talk to me about my worth! I've saved Hyrule and wielded the sword of evil's bane. The master sword itself!"  
  
"True..." the king said stroking his beard. "Very well Link. I will let you marry her with my blessings on one condition."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Understand, you will be next in line for king. It is not like being a soldier or fighting. You will protect others with words. When they fail, 'others' fight for you. I want you to give up the sword." explained the King.  
  
"My... sword?" said Link.  
  
"No more dragon slaying Link. I do not want Zelda to experience that with you. Your fights are behind you..."  
  
Link pondered this. "Very well," sighed Link. But he knew that if anything threatened Zelda...  
  
******************  
  
Epilogue:  
  
Link did indeed become King of Hyrule. But his fight was not behind him... his family was threatened by a past he longed to forget. For this Link possessed the mask of the Fierce deity... sealed forever in the royal chamber with his other weapons.  
  
More on this story later...  
  
********************  
The end (for now) Go enjoy another timeline!  
  
*************************************************************************  



	6. 

You have chosen the door with the bottle of Lon-Lon milk.  
  
Link grinned a little at this. Of course he knew exactly what this universe was about. "Malon,"   
He wondered what this place was like? She was such a quiet girl, but always happy to see him. What would his life be with her?  
  
**************  
  
He found himself standing in Lon-lon ranch. Also he was dressed in farm overalls.  
  
"Morning Link," called Malon from outside the gates. "Breakfast is ready," she said.  
  
"Uh yeah. I'm coming," he said as he followed up to her. Together, they headed for the house.  
  
"Have you finished watering the crops?" asked Malon.  
  
"Well... I think so." said Link.  
  
"It was such a good idea of yours Link. Expanding our crop area has really helped our income." she commented. "Perhaps we can expand the ranch now."  
  
"I'm glad it paid off," said Link. Quietly, he tried to piece together what has happened here. Simply, he was a farmer, working on the ranch. However, he wasn't sure if he was married to Malon. For one thing, there was no ring on her finger. But then again, she once said to him she didn't wear expensive jewellery when working.  
  
He also saw Epona in the stables. The horse watched him back, as if knowing the person before him was not completely her master.  
  
"Is something wrong Link? You're very quiet," said Malon.  
  
"Um, nothing's wrong. I was just thinking a little" said Link.  
  
"I know... those evil spirits. Have you been able to figure out anything?"  
  
Link tried to think. Evil spirits? Was what happened in Termina now happening here?   
  
Malon held Link's arm. "I get so scared when I hear their sounds... and those lights! So bright..."  
  
"I won't let anything happen to you Malon," assured Link.   
  
"I know. I am just glad you are here," said Malon. "Why did you choose me Link? Especially when you had to give up all your item..."  
  
"It's okay," said Link. 'So this Link doesn't have any of his items,' thought Link. But he had them now.  
  
"We could have used Ingo's help as well."  
  
"Well... yeah." 'I wonder what happened to him,' thought Link.  
  
"I never knew he would just run away like that." explained Malon.  
  
"It didn't surprise me," said Link understanding more. "Have... we lost anything?"  
  
"Not yet. I counted the cows as usual. All are present," explained Malon thankfully. "But you shouldn't have to keep up fighting like this. Sooner or later..."  
  
"I'll do it as long as I have to. I'll find a way to stop it for good," said Link. He remembered these spirits from ten years ago. In his journey though Termina, the farm was attacked by sky spirits.   
  
"They're coming again tonight Link. I can feel it," said Malon.  
  
It has been so long since Link did anything like this. He hoped he still had the aim for this work.  
  
They entered the house. Link sat down, eating the breakfast. It was simple food, just cerial and bread. He had some fresh water with it.  
  
Malon ate in silence. Link could see she was worried. These spirits threatened to take everything from her.  
  
He had to stop these attacks.  
  
**********  
  
As the afternoon progressed, Link continued to do the many chores required to run the ranch. He thought he would hate it, but he started to get an appreciation for the work that this family did. But something was missing. Where was Talon?  
  
Eventually, he got his answer, when he saw a solitary gravestone outside the ranch.  
  
Looking at the date, he realised it wasn't that long ago. Perhaps a few months, although he wasn't sure on today's date either.  
  
"Talon," he said to the grave. "I... don't know what to say," he continued. How did he die? Being a spirit, Talon must know he was not the real Link from this dimension. "I want you to know... I intend to help Malon. I will do everything in my power to stop the spirits. I swear it," he said. "I don't know how yet though," he thought.  
  
From what Malon said, he figured he had kept the spirits away by doing the same thing as in Termina. But Malon was right, this couldn't go on forever.  
  
He looked at the mirror of Time. "Why am I here?" He asked it.  
  
The mirror started to glaze over.   
  
Link started to see what would have happened had he never arrived. The Link of this world continued to fight, but eventually he makes a fatal mistake, and Malon is taken away from the Earth. Alone, this Link tended the ranch. Malon eventually returned, a few days later, but was never quite the same. The spirits had removed a part of her.  
  
Somehow, Link had to stop this.  
  
"What do I do?" He asked again to himself. He tried to think, treating these spirits as the same monsters he always fought. Somewhere, they had to have a weakness... they only appeared at night. Could light be their weakness?   
  
He still had his light arrows, but he tried that in Termina as well. They didn't like the light, but it didn't stop them much. Perhaps the sun itself? Even Link couldn't make the sunrise happen faster... or maybe he can.  
  
He took out the ocarina of Time. He still had it from his origanal world. It was apparant that the other Link had to give it back to Zelda when he chose Malon. Why this was, he declined to analyse.  
  
"I have an idea," smiled Link. Those spirits were going to pay.  
  
**************************************  
  
Night fell across ranch. Malon shivered in the house. "It's time Link" said Malon.  
  
"Don't worry Malon. If this works, those spirits won't be back ever" promised Link.  
  
"I hope so." said Malon. "You know Link," she smiled a little. "You promised that once the ranch is a success, and those spirits are driven away... we can start our own family."  
  
Link turned to her, slightly red. "Those spirits will be gone. Trust me" said Link.  
  
"Okay. Here are your arrows," she gave it. "Good luck." She kissed him.  
  
********************  
  
Link went to Epona who was waiting for him. "Okay Epona, time to get to work."  
  
It was time.  
  
The lights suddenly came alive. Circles of light lit the sky, far more then in Termina. The terrible spirits were inching their way to the house, in huge numbers. Link started to understand why the other Link was having a hard time. With so many spirits, even he with all his experience would be pushed to stop them from overwhelming the farmhouse.  
  
Link started using the light arrow, destroying spirit among sprit.  
  
Soon, they were all visible. This was his chance!  
  
He played the sun song.  
  
The sun started to rise immediately, pushing back the darkness of the night.  
  
The spirits suddenly stopped in confusion. However, it did not stop them.   
  
They continued to advance.  
  
"No," thought Link. His plan didn't work. He started to shoot spirits faster and faster, using up all the arrows he had. He then got a refill and fired them even more trying to keep the house safe. Each shot was completely accurate in aim.  
  
The round circle suddenly appeared above the house.   
  
He could feel the ground give way, as if some unearthly power was making everything gravitate to it.  
  
Link started shooting at the sphere, but they all missed. He had one arrow left.  
  
"I have to make this shot count," he said.  
  
***********************  
  
How lucky is Link? (What do you think will give the happy ending? It might not be the obvious choice... or it might be...)  
  
Time for YOU to decide....  
  
1) Link successfully hits the sphere [go to 3]  
  
2)Link doesn't hit the sphere. [go to 4]  
  
3) Link and Malon? No way! Get me out of this dump. [Choose another path]  
  
**************  



	7. 

*************************Link hits the sphere******************************  
  
The arrow of light sailed purposefully hitting the ship. The light of the arrow combined with the ship as it started to blink in and out, as if it were a broken toy.  
  
"Yes!" shouted Link. He thanked whatever force let him hit such an impossible target.  
  
Suddenly, the sphere started to act strangely. The sound it emitted changed pitch, becoming louder yet somehow duller. The sphere itself became erratic in its movements, narrowly missing the farm house where Malon was.  
  
"Malon! Get out quick!" shouted Link. That thing was going to destroy the house!  
  
Suddenly, the sphere exploded in a shower of light.  
  
Link was thrown back against the incredible blast, the heat burning his face. "Malon..." he shouted, before loosing consciousness.  
  
**********************  
  
In the Hylian paper that day, investigators found that the Hyrule farm was completely destroyed. Nothing but a crater was left. The only survivor was Link, who had cast Narru's love around him at the last moment.  
  
Link insisted it was the work of spirits, but everyone was suspicious. Some thought Link himself was responsible for the destruction. It didn't help when they found he had the ocarina of Time with him, when he did not have permission to own it anymore.  
  
They also found a strange mirror on him. Link insisted to have the mirror back, as it had sentimental value.  
  
Eyewitnesses claim that as he set his crying eyes to it, he disappeared.   
  
He had not been seen since.  
  
[Go back and try another path]  
  
***********************  
  



	8. 

****************************Link missed the sphere**************************  
  
Link cursed as the light arrow missed by just one centimeter.  
  
He could see the house was starting to get wreked by the sphere. The light from the sphere focussed on to the house, somehow blowing the roof.  
  
"Malon!" Link screamed.  
  
"Link!" The rancher was floating in the air, being sucked by the sphere.  
  
Link brought out the hookshot. With careful presicion, he latched onto the chimney and landed onto the broken roof. He grabbed Malon with every bit of strength he had. "Hold on! I have you."  
  
Unfortunatly, the rancher continued to raise into the air. He couldn't hold her down. "Fine," thought Link. "If you want her, you'll have to take me too!" He jumped onto the girl.  
  
For a moment, they stood in the air in each others arms. The force holding them was balanced out by their combined weight.  
  
"Link... jump off. Don't sacrifice yourself..." said Malon in tears.  
  
"Don't worry Malon. I told you this would be the last time they come didn't I?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
They started to raise in the air again. Link and Malon held tightly to each other, staring at the bright light of the sphere. Soon the light was all they saw, then darkness enveloved both of them.  
  
***************  
  
"Where are we Link?" asked Malon. Where ever they were, it was pitch black, yet the imediate area before them was fully lit so they could see eachother.  
  
"I think we are inside, this... sphere" thought Link. "Who are you!" He shouted. "Come out and fight me! You want the farm so bad, spirits?"  
  
"Link... look." Malon pointed.  
  
They could see the siluote of a spirit.   
  
"So you are the leader of this place?" asked Link. "Why did you do this?"  
  
The spirit looked at Link strangly.  
  
"Don't you speak? Can you talk?" asked Link.  
  
The spirit started to circle them.  
  
"If you don't leave me, Malon, the ranch and all of Hyrule alone, then you will have me to deal with me" Link threatened. Unfortunatly, the strange creature paid them no attention.  
  
Suddenly, the light around them changed to a red colour and starting pulsing.  
  
"Link.. the light..." Malon clutched her head in agony.  
  
Link wished he had an arrow. Also in agony, he got a hookshot out and launched it straight up. A sound like glass shattering was heard and the light stopped pulsing. The creature recoiled in fright at this unexpected event.  
  
"You want a fight?" said Link bringing out a bomb. "Lets see if you understand this," Link chucked the bomb away from him he threw others scattering them about the room. A satisfying explosion resounded thoughout the place. "Realease us or perish," said Link throwing all the bombs.  
  
"Do you think they'll let us go?" asked Malon.  
  
"I have one more trick... stand next to me" Link instructed. "Din's fire!" he shouted.   
  
The wall of fire spread thoughout the sphere, destroying it from the inside. The force was magnified my the emotions surging though Link, or perhaps it was Din herself using the fire to purge that which should not exist in Hyrule.   
  
The fire rippled from Link, beyond the room and ecompassed the entire sphere. The floor on Link gave way and they fell.  
  
"Were falling!" Malon screamed.   
  
They were in the air falling at great speed. The ground was coming up them. Link had never seen Hyrule from this perspective before, as if flying like a bird. He sailed towards Malon holding on to her again. He brought the ocarina to his lips and played the Prelude of Light.  
  
Link and Malon were scattered into the winds as beams of light.  
  
***************  
  
Malon was realieved to find herself on solid ground. She stood in the holy temple with just one question. "Are we dead?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Nope," Link smilled. "We are very much alive. And those spirits will never bother us again!"  
  
"Oh Link!" Malon kissed him. "But how? I thought Zelda took back the ocarina. How did you get it back?"  
  
"Well..." Link tried to think of an explanation.  
  
"Oh that doesn't matter." Malon huged him again.   
  
They exited the temple, greeting the sunlight and thankfull they were still here to see it.  
  
You know what this means don't you?" Malon grinned.  
  
"That family I promised?" guessed Link  
  
"Exactly!" laughed Malon. "I can't wait to get home."   
  
Link laughed too.  
  
**************  
  
The next day, Link looked at the mirror one last time. "Show me what happens here now..." he asked.  
  
He saw the future. In this timeline, he and Malon do indeed start a family.   
  
They have one son.   
  
Link smilled as he saw the future flicure like pages in a book. He saw him teaching his son to become the next 'Hero of Time' if he could pass such a heritage to him. He saw himself happy and content.  
  
"Time to move on..." he thought sadly. After all, he can not take this Link's life away. But perhaps he can make things work well in his own world.  
  
The end.  
  
Hey! You made it to a happy ending! Well, that's my Link+Malon dimension done :) Want to see more posibilities? You know where to go...  
  
******************  



	9. The blue seal with wavy lines

*******************************  
Link and Ruto.  
*******************************  
  
Link blinked.   
  
Once again, he was cast into the streams of time. He was filled with a deep sense of dread and fear, as he recognised where he was.   
  
The Zoran caverns. A remarkably beautiful world, home to an exotic race called the Zora. The caverns were pleasantly peaceful, a serenade of music made the interior washed with the crystal clarity of water.  
  
He noticed he was dressed in the blue tunic. It seems whoever he was here, he did a lot of swimming. He sat in the caverns, overlooking the great pool. His arms felt sore, probably from swimming in the watery environment. He also noticed a waxy balm of some kind on his skin. It was apparent it protected him from overexposure to water.  
  
"I love you Link," said Ruto.  
  
Link jumped wide-eyed. "No..." was all he could whisper, as he realised his fate. What happened? Why in the world was this Link here, with Ruto of all people? The Zora touched his arm fondly, but all he did was cringe at the touch of her hand.  
  
Ruto was put off-guard by Link's reaction. "W-What's the matter?" she asked fearfully.  
  
It was Link's turn to be shocked, and even ashamed. Ruto looked visibly shaken by how he had reacted. He could see her eyes, holding back her tears. He didn't want to know how he must have looked to her. "I- I'm sorry Ruto" he said. "You just surprised me, that's all." This situation would take some getting used to.  
  
"Oh. Sorry about that," she replied sighing, sitting next to him.   
  
Ruto had learned Link was on occasion a little moody. The most impossible situation, her wildest dreams, had come true. Link loved her. Somehow, he had seen pass her appearance, and became very close friends. That friendship bloomed into what they have now. She had cast away her jealousy and fear that Link would be driven away.   
  
But then, why did he look so afraid? Did he hate her?  
  
"I know this probably wasn't the home you pictured," said Ruto.  
  
*You could say that again,* Link thought silently.   
  
They stood together, none of the other Zora paid attention to the odd couple. They were used to it by now.  
  
"Can I ask you something?" Ruto asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Of course," his short smile hid how nervous he really was.  
  
"Why Link?" she asked softly.  
  
"W-Why?" he asked back confused.  
  
"Why... did you decide, to be with me?"  
  
Link fell silent. He would like to know the answer to that question himself. Ruto watched him, expecting an answer. But no matter how much he racked his brain, he couldn't think of one. There was not one reason why she and him could possibly be together. It went against all his instincts.   
  
In his possession, the mirror of Time gave a small glow, instantly giving him memories that this Link shared with her.  
  
He now understood.  
  
In an instant, The mirror made him glimpse at the small events of this universe's past, all of which added to the present situation. Each moment and fragment was a memory, shared with the Zora princess. He couldn't recall them all, but the time they spent in each other's company was a joy, not a nightmare.   
  
He wouldn't believe it if he hadn't just witnessed it himself. This Link... was happy. Happy with Ruto! Unbelievable. He himself liked being friends with her... but anything more just wouldn't work. Certainly not love.  
  
He then witnessed _the_ moment. The moment when friendship became love. The moment he admitted to himself, and later on to her, how he loved her. He got so caught up in the memory he became a part of it. "I love you..."  
  
"Oh Link!" She hugged him tightly.   
  
"R-Ruto!" Link strained from her strong grip. He just said that out-loud! Ruto released him, looking at him again. Link looked back, now very uncertain. He wasn't sure what to feel. Should he be happy for this Link? What in the world could have happened to make this future?   
  
Ruto was still smiling as she gazed lovingly into the Hylian. She could tell he was bothered about something. "I know, things will be difficult for you. For us," she continued. "Zoras and Hylians are not prone to mixing... But let's find out what happens!" she felt excited at the prospect and challenge they would face.   
  
Link didn't share the prospect, though he wore himself like a mask, hiding his feelings. Perhaps it was the mirror of Time itself. It played him like a puppet, it wouldn't let him ruin the happiness for this Link.   
  
"The Royal quarters are being set up for us," said Ruto. "I know it's just a cave to you, but..."  
  
"I'm sure it will be fine," said Link as nicely as he could. He thought it best to proceed carefully, until he could figure out this place.  
  
"Do you really think so?" said Ruto.  
  
"I'm sure," he said quickly. What was he supposed to do here?  
  
"We will rule as King and Queen one day," sighed Ruto. "It will be perfect, you'll see. I'm going to check on some things. I'll see you in a little while."  
  
"Okay," Link nodded as Ruto stood up ready to dive into the pool. Link started to wonder how this life would work?  
  
King of this watery domain?   
  
As Ruto dove into the pool, he felt an icy splash covering him, making him shiver slightly. The droplets cascaded though his fingers in small drops, feeding back to the pool.   
  
The balm on his skin was indeed waterproof, protecting him from the effects of over exposure. It was a sensible precaution, but how long could he live like this? Was it possible for him to live like this indefinitly?   
  
He guessed that to Ruto, this all seemed so simple. Love conquered all. But could it conquer the differences between them? She was a Zora and he was a Hylian. They both had different needs. Here, he was (and pardon the pun) a fish out of water. At best he was an alien King among the subjects.   
  
He remembered the Zora mask he had acquired in Termina. Wouldn't it make sense that this mask is on him now? He wondered why this wasn't the case. Surly, it would be far easier for this couple if he used it now.  
  
He needed some time alone to ponder this.   
  
*********  
  
Link walked to a discreet area of the caverns, unseen by any of the Zora. He crouched in a nook of the cave, hidden in the shadows.  
  
He needed answers.   
  
The same question was still burning inside him. He and Ruto?   
  
Such a world was so difficult to imagine. He never really liked Ruto. She was possessive and bossy, to say nothing of the fact that she was a Zora anyway. For some reason, this Link was with her, in love. Could it be magic? A spell of some sort, cast by Ruto? Would she really do that? He didn't think so. What ever happened, he knew from the mirror, this Link felt genuine love for the Zora.   
  
Stranger things have happened. "At least, 'some' stranger things." He was warned with this mirror, that all possibilities were played out.  
  
He brought up the mirror of Time. "Show me the past, please" he asked politely. He was starting to get the impression that this item might actually be alive. It probably made him say he loved Ruto, when he really didn't. It wasn't very honourable to be untrue to anyone. Still, the memories of the past lingered and teased him, making him feel strange whenever he pictured Ruto. If he didn't see those images objectively, he might go crazy and really love her.  
  
In an instant, the mirror glowed blue. Images started moving towards the past, centring on Link became visible.  
  
The mirror started to explain the story.  
  
*******  
  
Link couldn't take life anymore. Nobody would believe his stories.   
  
He went into the palace, to see Zelda that one last time. Although he did get to see her, a guard surprised him from behind. He was instantly thrown out of the palace, like an urchin. He pleaded to see her; certain she would recognise him. He wasn't even sure if Zelda would remember him anyway, but she was his only hope.  
  
"Who are you?" said the princess shocked at his intrusion. "I've never seen you in my life!"  
  
He was tossed away, unrecognised.  
  
He was always alone.  
  
The boy, who saved all of Hyrule, did not have much of a welcome. He had no more money, even after defeating monsters. In this world, monsters were less likely to have money on them. Thieves, who watched him all the time, often snatched any wealth on him.  
  
Link could defeat those scrupulous individuals easily, though he still had a conscience and didn't kill fellow Hylians. However, without Navi, even he now required sleep. Not that he slept much anyway.  
  
He rested in the deserted market place, huddled in the alleyways. The dogs that roamed at night served to protect him, the animal senses knew on some level of his past. It was strange that they alone were partially immune to the effects of time. But they did not provide the companionship he desired.  
  
Cold and alone, without a home or any friends, he left Hyrule.   
  
********  
  
"But why didn't he go to Malon? And why didn't Zelda recognise him?" Malon was always there when he needed her. He remembered he spent a few nights there when things got rough. She was a lifesaver for things like that. In his universe, Zelda did remember him. Why not here?  
  
*Time is as random as the events it carries,* the mirror somehow conveyed its message.  
  
That explained Zelda. Some people had their memories erased, others knew more then others... Link hated to think what this Link would have gone though. "He could still have gone to Malon though. She was kind to me, even before knowing about me."   
  
*Malon... became the sage of the forest.*   
  
"Huh?" said Link shocked. "Malon? But what about Saria?"  
  
*Keep watching* the mirror reflected to him.  
  
*******  
  
The past...  
  
How could he do it?   
  
There was a void in the world, and only one person had the empathy required to fill it. Malon, the rancher and farmer. Daughter to Talon, loved by all who knew her, she had a deep respect for nature. It was a necessity for her job. However, she was hard-pressed to become the sage of the Forest.   
  
She loved the ranch, not the woods. She was one with space, not solitude in shades.  
  
Still, fate had seen her as the only alternative.  
  
In the future, Link had ensured she would be received as the sage of the forest. He had taken her away from all her friends and family. The world she knew, was gone forever, to be replaced by the lost woods.   
  
She cried to Link all that night. She didn't want to do it. She didn't.  
  
But he had to let it happen.  
  
It did not matter that everything was reset.   
  
This Malon would indeed continue her life, as if she did not know him, but that did not matter. In the end, he did take the sage herself away form what should of been her life.  
  
She was locked away forever, and nobody would even miss her.  
  
He swore to never interfere with Malon's life, for as long as he could help it.   
  
  
********  
  
This didn't make sense.  
  
"Why? What happened to Saria?"  
  
Link watched the images intently though the mirror. He felt a great sadness fill him from this world. He had on occasion complained how things turned out for him. But this Link had many things that should not have happen, actually happen.  
  
He turned his attention back to the mirror.  
  
*********  
  
The only home he had was in the Lost woods.   
  
However, when he tried to go back... he was repelled. A field had been enacted, preventing any Hylian from entering the domain of the Kokiri. He shouted the name of his friends on the other side, nobody answering him. Saria! Fado! Anyone! Mido!  
  
He had one possession, which he treated as more important to him then anything in the world. A wooden ocarina. It had suffered greatly, nearly worn out and requiring more then just polish.  
  
He tried to remember the song of Saria. He played the Ocarina, over and over, uncertainty growing with every gasp of breath as he completed the song.  
  
He received nothing.  
  
******  
  
Link shook his head as he watched though the mirror. He was playing Saria's song fine. It was just that the Ocarina was damaged. It was important for the sounds to be pin sharp. It was also important for his mind to be in perfect condition to cover the distance. This Link was not 'in tune' for telepathy.  
  
The Mirror seemed to disagree with his thoughts.  
  
"Why? Why can't he hear Saria?" Link thought to it.  
  
*Saria... is gone.*   
  
Link fell back, stunned. "Gone? S-She's... gone?" He started to feel sick at the idea. "B-but the Kokiri are immortal!" He exclaimed. Covering his mouth, he looked around. Nobody heard him. he started to whisper harshly. "She can't be gone. She just can't!"   
  
The mirror glowed a lighter blue, waiting for his next question.  
  
"What happened to her? Is this why Malon became the sage of the forest?" Link started to feel more words pour out from the mirror.  
  
*Gannondorf...*  
  
******  
  
The King of Evil. The leader of the Gerudo.   
  
Gannondorf.  
  
He found the Deku tree, symbol of balance for Hyrule. One of the protectorate of the three stones, the path to the Triforce. The most powerful relic of the Goddesses.  
  
What he did not expect, was to find a race of children.   
  
Still, it was apparent to the Evil King that these children were somehow born of the Deku tree. They were a part of the balance to the world as well. The balance that prevented him from acquiring the power he craved.  
  
They too, had to be destroyed.  
  
The spell he unleashed corrupted their being, as sure as it did the Deku tree. It was all done in one instant...  
  
*****  
  
The mirror no longer glowed blue. Instead it was a fiery red. Link wept at the destruction he saw. It was not the peaceful adventure he woke up to in his world. This Link woke to his home destroyed, the Kokiri village in ashes.  
  
His friend, Saria... He could not bear to watch anymore.   
  
To think such a thing could have happened... It made him appreciate the way things had turned out even more.   
  
The mirror glowed a gentle blue, sensing his distress. *Watch more...*  
  
Link turned his watered eyes back to the mirror, keeping himself distant from the despair he felt.  
  
Still, he had to know more.  
  
*******  
  
The Deku tree had crumbled to ash. Still, with its dying breath, he had told Link all he needed to know. He provided him with the ultimate symbol of power from the woods. The Kokiri Emerald.  
  
There was not much time. Link left the ruins of his home, intent to prevent such a thing from happening to others.  
  
But as soon as he left, things started to happen. Something Link could not have known.  
  
The fairies of the forest were sworn to protect the Kokiri, at all costs. However, with the destruction of the Deku tree, even their powers were limited.   
  
They started to prepare.   
  
The Kokiri all started to appear as if like ghosts behind a curtain.   
  
Each one had had their magical essence removed, due to the curse of Gannondorf. However, the fairies would persevere. In time, they will all live again.  
  
The Deku tree had planted a new seed.  
  
Time was all that was required. A lot of time.  
  
But they had eternity.  
  
They sealed their domain, to prevent anyone from disturbing their re-creation.  
  
********  
  
Link stared at the mirror, his despair suddenly changed to optimism. So, there was hope. Even if he knew, it may be a long time before this Link could see his old friends again. "So, what happened to Link? The past Link," he clarified. This was getting confusing.  
  
*Watch...*  
  
********  
  
Link decided to stay around Hylia Lake uncertain of what to do.   
  
He skipped a rock, getting better with each throw. He didn't care anymore. What happened to him? The child, who was really a man, trapped with nowhere to go and nobody to turn to.  
  
That was when he met Ruto.   
  
"Hey! You shouldn't throw things into the water. You could hurt someone," said the Zora princess annoyed. "Don't you have any respect?"  
  
Link skipped another rock. "I'm careful," he said indifferently.  
  
Ruto fell quiet for a second, as she heard his voice. "Do... Do I know you?" she said confused.  
  
Link smiled a little. "Maybe. I don't know."  
  
"My name is Ruto. I am princess of all you see before you, and beyond," she said proudly.  
  
"My name is Link. Unknown hero of all you see, and beyond."  
  
"Linky the Hero!" smiled the Zora at the joke. "So how's things on dry land?"  
  
"I wouldn't know. I don't live there."  
  
"Huh? You must live there, you're a Hylian. Where do you live?"  
  
"I don't live anywhere," he sighed. Nobody could understand how he felt. He was a wondering spirit, nothing tied him. But he wished he did have a place he could go. A real home.  
  
Something unnerved the Zora. She wasn't sure what it was, but there was something she had to do. "Link, I- um thank you" she mumbled.  
  
"Link raised an eyebrow. "For what?"  
  
Ruto was put off by what she just said. "I don't know. Sorry, forget it."  
  
Link smiled for what seemed like a long time. It was the first thank you he had got since being forced back in time. And he got it from Ruto. "Your welcome," he said graciously.  
  
Ruto didn't know what it was about. She just thanked someone! The princess of the Zora said thanks to some stranger. Why in the world would she do that? But the moment had passed, but she still felt it was the right thing, at the time.   
  
"So, why the sad face? I've been watching you, just staying here. Why don't you come to our place?"  
  
"I don't have a blue tunic," he said a bit bitter. Why did he have to go back? He had nothing here. Nothing.  
  
"No blue tunic? Well, that's not right! Stay right there, I'll get one just your size. You'll see." she dived back into the water.  
  
********  
  
"And that was their first meeting," thought Link.  
  
He started to see the quick glimpses. He stayed with her, since there was nowhere else to go. But more then that, he enjoyed his time with her. He broke the surface of Ruto's façade, to find the gentle and dynamic person beneath. In return, Ruto helped him forget his loneliness. He let go of the memories he had, and became a child again.  
  
They grew up together.  
  
So, Link and Ruto were happy.  
  
Weird.  
  
Very, very weird.  
  
But, in this place, understandable.  
  
He got up from the shadows. He had his answers, and he felt truly happy for this Link. He had found happiness in a place he could never have imagined. Still, there was nothing he could do here.  
  
He most certainly didn't want to stay.  
  
He decided it was time to pull out of here, to find another time-line.  
  
"There you are Link!" said Ruto. "Where have you been?"  
  
Link put the mirror back in his pocket surprised. "Um I was just-"  
  
Ruto spotted something was in his hands. "What do you have there? Let me see!"  
  
"It's nothing," he said quickly.  
  
"Why have you been hiding here? You know the ceremony starts now. You're not getting scared are you?"  
  
"C-ceremony?" said Link shocked.  
  
"Come on! We don't have much time."  
  
Ruto dragged link, pass the caverns and the throne room, to the pool of Lord Jabu-Jabu. "What's going on?" he said to himself.  
  
*********  
  
Link found himself side by side to Ruto, in front of him stood Lord Jabu-Jabu.  
  
Ruto took a deep breath, ready to recite the prayer. "Great Lord Jabu-Jabu, we offer you this piece of fish, in hope you will bless the union of me and my mate."   
  
Link nearly collapsed. *I'm getting married!?!* Ruto elbowed him.  
  
"Don't you have the fish?" she said angrily.  
  
"F-fish?"  
  
"Don't tell me you forgot the offering!" Ruto screamed.  
  
Link had an old preserved fish in a magic bottle. "Here. Is this okay?"  
  
"Well go on! Place it in front of him."  
  
Link placed the fish in front of Lord Jabu-Jabu.  
  
Instantly, Lord Jabu-Jabu awakened. He inhaled deeply, making a huge wind encompass the couple. The fish got sucked into his stomach.  
  
Link and Ruto strained against the force, to stop themselves being sucked in. He nearly lost his footing, but Ruto held him down.  
  
"RUUUTTOOO," Lord Jabu-Jabu spoke, fully alert.   
  
"Yes," said the princess. She was smiling as happy as anyone would on her wedding day.  
  
"Are you certain? You wish a union with one who is not of your kind?" Lord Jabu-Jabu spoke neutrally but kindly to her.  
  
"Yes. I love him." she said sincerely.  
  
"And you Link, you love this Zora?"  
  
Link felt himself sweat. He couldn't spoil it for the other Link. "Well-I-uh-"  
  
Ruto glared at him.  
  
"Yes..." he said weekly.  
  
"Very well," said Lord Jabu-Jabu satisfied. "Step forward."  
  
The two step forward.  
  
Jabu-Jabu unleashed another wind. It coalesced between them, before vanishing. A fragrance of flowers and freshness hanged in the air for longer, before it too dissipated. "Your union is blessed by my powers."  
  
"Thanks," said Ruto.  
  
"You may kiss the bride," said Lord Jabu-Jabu.  
  
"Oh no." Link fell back shocked as Ruto kissed him deeply. He wanted to scream. It was an eternity before she let go. He started breathing heavily, thinking he could do with a mouthwash.  
  
"And now... time for our honeymoon." said Ruto.  
  
He froze. "That's it," said Link bringing out the mirror of time. He could only take so much. "I'm getting out of here! I wish you and Link a happy marriage, but I don't want to be around for it! Get me out of here! For the love of the Triforce! Get me out of here!"  
  
The mirror started to fuzz around the reflection. It didn't like that Link wanted to leave now. Still.... It supposed he couldn't take it here for long. It pegged him for leaving a lot sooner then now. But there was still so much for him to see....  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Choose what happens.  
  
1) Why the **** am I reading this? Link and Ruto? Please pass the sick bag! (Choose something else, go to the beginning.)   
  
2) The Mirror of Time decides to run out of batteries, and let Link suffer the humiliation of a honeymoon. Are you sure you want this? O_o (Choice 5)  
  
3) Link and Ruto? For some reason, I am intrigued. Go on! Show a little more. Please? (choice 6)  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
  
  



	10. choice 5 o_O

Link and Ruto: The honey moon.  
  
***********  
  
  
Silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
More silence.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Then-  
  
  
  
  
Link: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH  
HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.  
  
Ruto: This is fun!  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
Man 1: so what? You're saying Link is dead?  
  
man 2: No, I said he sleeps with the Fish you see-  
  
Man 1: No No. Don't explain it. I just ate.  
  
  
(All other people have the same thought. *Glad it was not me*)  
  
  
**********************************************************************************************  
  
  
I would choose something else now, nothing to see here. Go back and choose something. Anything!  
  
************************************************************************************************  
  
"ahem. I am the voice of the author! All powerful and all knowing! Creator of the myrad of images you see in this world!" (Tries to make fake ghostly scary noises.)  
  
readers obviously unimpressed  
  
"Well. Anyway, I am the author. I like to think I have a good imagination, but what you ask of me is truely beyond me. Beyond most sane people, I think. *Uncomfortable Cough* Well, enjoy the rest."  
  
************************************************************************************************  



	11. choice 6 [more!]

Link and Ruto: The future.  
  
The last thing Link saw was Ruto's stunned face, as the mirror worked it's magic. He felt bad that he ruined Ruto's wedding but....   
  
The mirror began to erase her memories of the last few moments so that to Ruto, everything proceeded exactly as planned.  
  
Satisfied, Link turned around, into the smoky corridors that represented time. He walked away, not daring to look back.  
  
The streams of time passed the future, past, and moments of present that he walked into. (Or 'will' walk or 'had' walked depending on 'where' he walked.) He started to wonder was he being too hard on Ruto? He hated seeing her upset, but he just didn't feel comfortable around her. Obviously, that Link did. He was still curious though, what would happen to them?  
  
The mirror in his hand shook with power.  
  
"Hey!" Link shouted to the mirror. "I didn't say anything that time!" He shouted to the item, trying to make it understand. However, the mirror would not comply.  
  
He looked at his surroundings as the images condensed, becoming solid.   
  
*******  
  
Ruto was in front of him again. She looked a little different. She was slightly older, though not by much. He himself was also older, he guessed it had been a year.  
  
Link realised they were underwater. He was wearing the blue tunic, which allowed him, to breathe normally. There was a huge amount of pressure, so he guessed they were deep underground. Looking up, he could see the only source of light from an opening in the ceiling. Of course! There were inside that crack underneath the Zora caverns.  
  
"So what do you think of my secret hiding place?" said Ruto happily.  
  
"Well, it's larger then I thought it would be," he said admiring the watery world.  
  
"Not many Zoras know about it," said Ruto. "You were always itching to know what was down here, so I just had to let you see for yourself!"  
  
Link grinned. Curiosity always got the better of him, no mater what he did.  
  
"I'm worried Link," said Ruto unhappily.  
  
Link frowned. "About what?"  
  
"I don't know how you can be so calm about it! I wish I could be..." she said. "There is no mention of a Zora and a Hylian ever having a child..."  
  
Link fell back stunned. (A hard thing to do in an aqueous environment.) "B-but. Me? And you?" he stuttered.  
  
"I know," Ruto sighed. "I didn't think we could, but..." she patted her stomach slightly. "I'm scared. I don't know what it will look like. I don't know if it will be okay- I don't-"  
  
Link had never seen Ruto like this. He swam to her. "It's okay," he said comforting the princess. He didn't like seeing anyone in distress, including Ruto. This universe just got a whole lot weirder, but he pushed aside his own confusion. It was almost becoming second nature to do so. "So umm how long?"  
  
Ruto calmed down. "I don't know. It's complicated. Normally, a Zora would produce an egg every two months. The egg is laid, and then matures on it's own in the water of this cavern. But Link... it's been three months. I don't know what to expect- I-" she cried in the water, fatigued with worry for her child.   
  
Link continued to comfort her, still thinking how weird things have turned out. "It might just be because it's a Hylian. my son..." His throat felt dry as he said that, despite the water. He had a son? With Ruto?  
  
"It might be a girl," reminded Ruto.  
  
"Or a girl..." Link thought, envisioning its form with a slight shudder. A mix of him and Ruto would be a 'very' unusual sight for anyone.  
  
"I think it was Lord Jabu-Jabu that allowed it. Only he has the power to do something like this..."  
  
Link was starting to feel dizzy. "Well, I think we should talk to him. Ask him what to do." He certainly didn't want to be here now. Still, he couldn't help feel a sense of responsibility for his own flesh and blood. *I'd better see how things turn out here.*  
  
*******  
  
They went quickly to Jabu-Jabu.  
  
He was awake, and was expecting them sooner or later.  
  
"Ruto..." The Sea Lord spoke. "I see you are with child. Congratulations..." he said happily. "Do you wish me to bless it's future?"  
  
"You knew about this?" said Link and Ruto at the same time.  
  
"Of course... Did you not ask your union to be blessed when you were married?"  
  
"But... I thought that was just a tradition," said Ruto.  
  
"Your union was blessed, so of course I allowed you this chance" said Jabu-Jabu. "Are you not happy? Most couples would be happy..."  
  
"Well, yes we are," said Ruto. "But... um. I was just surprised. I don't know what to expect. Can you tell me, what will the baby look like? Do I treat it like a Zora egg?"  
  
"I can not say what form the child will take. This is a first, for all concerned," replied Jabu-Jabu.  
  
"When will it be born?" asked Link.  
  
"I am uncertain," said Jabu-Jabu. "The egg will be born in another month or so."  
  
"But it's been three months!" said Ruto annoyed. "I've carried it for a month longer then normal!"  
  
"I know. I can not say for definite, but it will not follow the usual pattern you expect."  
  
"Another month," thought Link. "Will it then hatch quickly?" he remembered in Termina all it took was the correct temperature to do it.  
  
"No," said Jabu-Jabu. "It will mature in... Perhaps another two to four months," he guessed a bit broadly.  
  
"Why so long?" said Ruto. Most eggs hatched in a week at most.  
  
"It is part Hylian," said Jabu-Jabu. That is the best I can do. Now, if you don't mind, I will rest. " He closed his eyes, ready to slumber again.  
  
*******  
  
Ruto fell quiet. "I'm sorry Link. I didn't know this would happen. I really didn't."  
  
"It happened," said Link, mostly to himself.   
  
"Do you think it will be healthy?" she wondered.  
  
"Jabu-Jabu said there is no danger of that," he said. "I think it will. I guess we just prepare for it."  
  
"How can you be so calm about this?!" said Ruto.  
  
"Believe me Ruto, I am still shocked," Link said honestly. Not only was he with Ruto, but they were having a child? That meant they... It's a good thing he could let the other Link handle this problem. The sooner he was out of it the better. Why was the mirror showing him this?  
  
The mirror started to glow, making the scenes before him vanish.  
  
****************  
  
FAST FORWARD  
  
***************  
  
"Now what?" thought Link.  
  
"Link come quickly," Ruto shouted. "It's hatching!"  
  
"Oh no," Link quietly sighed. He brought the mirror in front of him. "You're enjoying this, aren't you."  
  
The mirror didn't change in its reflection, but it shimmered slightly in response.  
  
********  
  
Link rushed with Ruto, to come face to face with the egg.  
  
Their egg.  
  
Link had seen Zora eggs before, but this one looked very odd. It was much larger then any of the others, and the shell looked a lot tougher, though it was still the same shade of blue. He guessed it was heavier too.  
  
It started breaking instantly. The eggshells disintegrated as it broke apart, turning to powder.  
  
Link watched awed, at the thought of seeing his own child. Even if it was with Ruto. The occupant of the egg slowly made itself visible. He braced himself for all sorts of terrifying possibilities.   
  
Inside... was an ordinary Hylian baby. For some reason, there were no Zoran features apparent on it.  
  
It then started to cry.  
  
Ruto was as speechless as Link. She picked it up instinctively, the baby instantly stopped crying as it hugged its mother.  
  
"Well... what do we call it?" asked Link a bit embarrassed.  
  
"I- I don't know. But... I thought it would inherit at least 'some' of my features," she said sadly. "I was the one that carried it, I did all the work..."  
  
"Maybe it will inherit your personality," Link thought. He also expected a complete mix of their features.  
  
"You're right! With my personality, and your looks, it will certainly be great!" she smiled.   
  
Link thought of the horror that combination would make. It would be more terrifying then anything it could look like with her mind. "Is it a boy or a girl?" he asked.  
  
"It's a girl," said Ruto after examining her. "I've got to give you swimming lessons," she said to the baby. "You are going to have to learn how to jump from the water fall, how to move with the currents..."  
  
"A girl," said Link wistfully.  
  
"... And you will be the best of us all," she said happily.  
  
"Ruto- she might not be able to breathe underwater. Don't do anything too difficult for her."  
  
"Are you saying my daughter is a bad swimmer?" Ruto said dangerously. "I'll have you know everyone in my family are the greatest swimmers, and this is no exception!"  
  
"I didn't mean that," said Link. "I'm just saying that for her to stay in cold water, or underwater for a long time... might be bad for her health."  
  
Ruto ignored Link's hesitation. After all, Link is not a Zora and he has lived as well as she has. This baby will also do fine. It would have helped if it were a Zora, but... "I think I will call her... Marina. What do you think?" she asked.  
  
"Marina? I guess that's fine," said Link. He was bad at thinking up names anyway.   
  
Things started to darken for Link. He knew the mirror was changing things again, propelling him further ahead in time. He watched the scene with Ruto and her baby get pushed aside into time. 'Their' baby, Marina. He didn't think he could forget it.  
  
*************  
  
A LITTLE AHEAD IN TIME  
  
**************  
  
Link found himself alone, in the Zora caverns. He looked into the mirror of Time. "So, why am I here?"  
  
*Accident... imminent. *  
  
"Accident?"  
  
The mirror showed a scene.   
  
*************  
  
It was unfortunate, but a baby sized blue tunic was not possible to make. The magic could not be contained with such a small amount of cloth. Ruto was disappointed. Like any mother, she wanted to show off her offspring, even if to anyone, they might think it was an adopted baby and not really her's. Still, Ruto was careful and swam with her in temperate water and only for a short time.  
  
Link approved of it, since he didn't want anything to happen to Marina as well.  
  
Unfortunately, the Zora caverns are a very unsafe place for a baby, particularly a Hylian baby, as they found out.  
  
It was a simple accident. They couldn't know about it. Marina was very much an explorer like Link. She also had Ruto's stubbornness. She managed to get out of her 'play' area, and fall into the water. She then got swept into one of the currents... She hit her head against the rocks...  
  
They were devastated at the tragedy.  
  
**********  
  
Link fell back stunned. He has gone though her birth, only to see a premature loss in less then a moment. "When? When will this happen?" He hoped he could prevent it.  
  
*Thirty seconds...*  
  
Link jumped. "Thirty seconds!" He ran from the room.   
  
*******  
  
Twenty seconds later, Link made it to the pool.  
  
"Marina!" he shouted diving in as fast as he could.  
  
He swam, feeling a slight tug of a current. Two seconds later, Marina appeared. She was hurtling though the current uncontrollably. Instantly, Link caught her as gently as possible.  
  
Marina saw the face of her father; she blew a bubble at him in delight.   
  
Together, they rose to the surface.  
  
*******  
  
"What happened to Marina!" Ruto said franticly at the side of the pool.  
  
"She had a slight accident, but she's fine now," said Link holding the baby. It giggled in delight.  
  
"Marina..." Ruto gave her a kiss as she took her. The baby relaxed in her arms. "Link... How did you know? The others say you just ran from our room into the water, dived, and she was there already. How did you know?"  
  
"I- I don't know," said Link. He didn't want to lie, but the mirror of Time had to be kept a secret.  
  
"We are going to be more careful with you from now on," said Ruto relieved she was all right. "It was lucky you were there. If not, who knows what might have happened."  
  
Link nodded. He had already seen what would have happened.  
  
*****  
  
Link went back to his own room in the cavern. Actually, it was bot his and Ruto's. His 'wife' was not around. She was still fussing over Marina, making sure she was alright. He was glad he could save her.   
  
He was a father.   
  
He had actually seen Marina nearly drown.  
  
It was a lot to take in. He smiled at the child's complete innocence. In the moment, she actually recognised him. He felt a little bad for not really being her father. When he saved her, he could feel the love the other Link must have had for her. "Perhaps you are the lucky one," he thought to his other self. He prevented a great tragedy from happening.  
  
The mirror started to vibrate.  
  
Link looked at it.  
  
*Accident... prevented. Others... possible.*  
  
"There will be more accidents?" asked Link.  
  
*Possible... universe divergence reaching limit... Uncertainty factor too great.*   
  
The mirror started to show some possibilities. The caverns were still dangerous for Marina. It was like a giant trap wherever she was. She could slip, fall, and get hurt in any number of ways. If she was to survive, she could not stay.  
  
Link gulped at what he may have to suggest to Ruto.  
  
She was not going to like it.  
  
********  
  
"What do you mean by that?!" said Ruto.  
  
"Ruto... I think it's best if Marina leaves the Zora caverns," said Link calmly.  
  
"You mean you're leaving me!" she accused.  
  
"Of course not" replied Link. "It's just that today..."  
  
"I know," she said ashamed of herself. "But you said it yourself. She's fine. It was just an accident, nothing more. It won't happen here again. I'll make sure of it this time. We'll spend every waking moment with her."  
  
"We did that," said Link. "And it still happened."  
  
"I'm not giving her up!" Ruto crossed her arms. "And that's final!"  
  
"Ruto... Please. You asked me how I knew she was there when she fell. I can't tell you how; I can only tell you that if we don't do this, she might hurt herself again. And this time, none of us may find out before it is too late."  
  
"If you did go, where would you go?" Ruto asked.  
  
Link paused. "We have a few choices. The safest place for her is Kakariko-"  
  
"That's too far!" said Ruto. Her daughter would be beyond her reach. She then became quiet at what Link was suggesting. "I'll never see you or her again..."  
  
"You will. You can visit and everything," said Link softly.  
  
"Why couldn't she have been born like a normal Zora?" Ruto wondered to herself. "This place would have been fine for her... and we would be able to cope. Like a real family."  
  
"I can't say Ruto," said Link. "Marina needs to be cared for. I'm worried for her. Staying here, she can get hurt and nothing can be done. She can get sick from the cold. She can slip into the water. Maybe, When she gets older, then it might be alright. But now, for her, it isn't safe."  
  
"How long Link? I can't just sit idly by while you two share each-others life. I'm her mother! I want to be there for her. She means everything to me. Everything."  
  
"She means a lot to me too," said Link, honestly meaning it.  
  
Ruto cried, letting her tears show her anguish. If Marina stayed, she would die. And it would be her fault. This wasn't fair. It just wasn't.   
  
Link started to feel really rotten at the situation.  
  
Ruto dried her tears. "Remember that place we first met?" she asked.  
  
"Lake Hylia?" said Link.  
  
"If I can't get to you... do you think you can bring her to me?"  
  
"As often as you want," said Link.  
  
"Everyday?"  
  
"Everyday. I promise."  
  
***************************  
  
Epilogue.  
  
Link raised Marina in Kakariko village. For the first couple of months, Link kept his word and brought her to Lake Hylia as often as he could. Although Link had a lot of time Ruto didn't, being the next Queen of the Zora.   
  
Some of the Zora recognised Link as their King, although he had taken a less active role since. Eventually, that part of his life was ignored, for the most part.  
  
He brought Marina once a week to the lake, to make it easier for Ruto's schedule. Later, it became once a month. Then, it became a picnic every three months.  
  
Ruto still loved Link and her daughter very much. She wished she could be with them always.  
  
Unfortunately they stopped visiting, though no fault of their own.  
  
There was a minor disagreement with the Zoran people and the Hylians, over the use of water between them. Although it didn't lead to any conflict, it was sufficient in drawing Ruto's time completely away from her family for a number of years.  
  
Marina was not able to interact or get used to the Zora.  
  
Link also wondered what he would say to Marina when she asked who her mother was. At one low point during the disagreement, he could tell she was afraid of them. He tried his best to enforce to her that they were not a bad people and nothing was going to happen. Still, those fears plagued the infant.   
  
Then came the day, when Link had to tell her everything.   
  
It was the day her heritage caught up with her, as Link feared it might.  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
  
The end?  
  
***********************************************************************************************  
(A/N)  
  
- I know. I'm sorry for this ending. Truth to tell, I am not much of a Link/Ruto person. In fact, my usual beta readers were very reluctant to even read it, saying I was mad. (I have to beg them to read any 'implied' Link/Saria.)  
  
Still, for someone who doesn't do Link/Ruto, I may have gone that little bit overboard when writing this then someone whom 'does' Link/Ruto. I can only say this universe was a huge challenge for me. I like a bit of... it 'is' possible... when writing and I tried my best to continue it.  
  
Anyway, this turned out so well, I might expand and write the further events, if people really wish it.  
  
Thank you for reading.  
  



End file.
